


Day 17 - Take a look at the lawman beating up the wrong guy

by Amemait



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait





	Day 17 - Take a look at the lawman beating up the wrong guy

It was Chris's Birthday, and Gene was wondering why Sam wasn't there.

Well, actually, no. He wasn't wondering. He already knew. The poncy-arsed bugger had shook his head slightly, then walked off, muttering things about figments of his imagination having birthdays and birthday parties to go with it. He'd even snidely muttered the question of if there'd be cake, and it took a lot for Gene to not march right up to him and hit him, something which he tried to avoid doing when he was in front of the rest of the team. Bad for morale, and all that.

Christ, he was already thinking like the bleeding sod!

Of course there would bloody well be cake. And he'd be damned if Sam Bloody Tyler was going to say anything bad about the cake, seeing as how his wife had made it and everything.

Though he'd gotten a quick look at the kitchen, the last time he'd been in Sam's flat (got word of a blag about to go down), and he'd spotted a lot of cooking utensils. Either Sam had himself a girl already (which would not have surprised him if he didn't know perfectly well that the chances of Sam keeping a girl and having things be anything like normal were completely nil), or - and here was the interesting thing to consider - or Sam Tyler, scourge of CID and enemy of all decent copper's interrogation techniques everywhere, knew how to cook. Not necessarily bake, mind you, but probably definitely on the cook.

Still. No reason to insult another person's cake. Least of all come birthday time.


End file.
